


Not cool bro

by EliolovesOliver



Category: Awkward. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy, Crying, Dry Humping, M/M, Rape, breathplay?, cumplay?, hotdogging?, lots of ugly crying, noncon, somnophilia i guess, victims of rape often describe an inability to move so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Mattys not gay, he's just a little horny.





	Not cool bro

It was just an ordinary Saturday, pizzas and videogames and awesome action movies to wash it all down.

It was unanimously decided that Jake would sleepover and they'd get to continue killing each other onscreen. (Well, Matty would continue killing Jake onscreen.)

Eventually though they decided to call it quits and head off to sleep in their boxers and t-shirts. 

And that was that.

Except that Jake woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of his boxers slowly being inched down from the back.

"Matty?"

"Shh."

He felt Mattys arm cover his side and his hand holding his chest to keep him from moving.

Jake inhaled deeply and his stomach sank when he felt some warm thing poke his butt before Matty thrust a little, nestling himself between those cheeks.

Jake's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Matty? What are you doing?"

Matty groaned.

"Shh, quit talking. You're ruining it."

Jake let out a little breathe as he felt his best friend use his free hand to make a seal between Jakes ass cheeks, thrusting shallowly as the hand on his chest bunched into the t-shirt.

Jake felt sick listening to Mattys soft little breathes and couldn't help the sniffling or the tears falling from his eyes as Matty rubbed his dick against Jakes virgin asshole.

After what felt like hours Jake finally gathered the courage to use his voice again.

"Matty why are you doing this?"

The other just ignored the question except to say "Jake I swear to God of you don't shut up I'm gonna gag you."

Jake bit his lip as Matty seemed to be getting frustrated, unable to come from the limited stimulation, thrusting harder and faster, leaning over Jake slightly, his considerable bulk pressing down on the blonds back.

Eventually Mattys breathing became erratic as he pulled back slightly and jerked off so his cum hit Jake's hole instead of his back, moaning as he watched the pucker twitch and the cum run down his thighs.

At this point Jake was full on crying and Matty put his dick away, done with molesting his friend for the night but decided to see what would happen if he tried to force the cum into Jakes hole.

He lightly ran a finger over the semen covered opening, swirling it around and ignored the small  
"No..." from Jake as he forced his index finger inside, relishing the hot grip as Jake made a broken sound.

Mattys dick twitched.

It was kind of difficult to get the cum inside his best friend in their current position but Matty manager by using two fingers, curling them slightly to scoop up errand cum from his best friends pale and gently forcing it into his ass.

By the time Matty had finished getting his cum into Jake his hand had migrated from the others chest to his mouth, keeping his mouth shut as the boy sobbed softly into it.

Matty winced at the gross feeling of snot and tears but pushed it down as he contemplated his options.

He could just end things here and go back to sleep.

But his dick was hard again and the whole point of this had been to get rid of his hard on.

Matty shrugged and figured it didn't matter much anyway, seeing as his cum was already inside of his blond friend.

He pulled his boxers back down.

Jake tensed as he felt that thing again. This time it lined up with hole and Jake began hyperventilating as Matty gently forced the head inside.

Matty was sure he could force the rest inside free handed which was a good thing seeing as he probably had to use both hands to keep Jake quiet, deciding last second to pinch his nose shut, he'd been so annoying while he was awake anyway.

Matty moaned in surprise as Jakes ass masaged his dickhead, fluttering and pulsing as the blond struggled for breathe and incidentally tightening and loosening up just enough for Mattys dick to slide in a bit more without any effort from the rapist himself.

It took a while but eventually the blond passed out on Mattys cock, and with fresh tears and snot and spit on his hands the Brunner gripped Jake's hips and fucked the rest of his dick inside the welcoming opening, gasping at the feeling of warmth radiating from his best friends tight but relaxed hole.

Matty pulled back so he could watch as he slowly pulled out and groaned as he forced his way back into the barely prepped hole (not realising what a good thing it was he was going slowly, had he gone any faster he'd be getting blood on his dick).

He thrust back inside and decided he didn't want to leave the heat again so he layed on top of his friend, knees on either side of Jakes legs as he shallowly gyrated his hips so he was fucking his unconscious friend without pulling out to even thrust.

He lasted much longer than last time (and that was saying something) and his orgasm felt different this time, less like he was blowing a load and more like it was softly leaving him.

He noticed that Jake must have woken up again sometime during the assault, starring vancantly at the wall as Matty rode out his orgasm in his ass.

Matty sighed in disappointment as he pulled out and tucked himself away, ignoring the silent tears falling from Jakes eyes as he turned and went back to sleep.


End file.
